cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Rachel Nichols/@comment-5511339-20191209181545/@comment-2253059-20191213062931
To Cinemorgue1000: You can only reply to parent comments, not replies. The order that you insist on placing the descriptions in is incorrect. We do not arrange the description alphabetically simply because the year is the same. We always follow the same, consistent guideline - placing the descriptions in chronological order. This informs the reader of the actual order of each death scene. The Titans death scene occurred months before The Man in the High Castle death scene and therefore correctly belongs higher. The formatting on this page that you claim "goes against the Fandom standards" is the common formatting used on this wiki. You are the only one here who is insisting on always using Interwiki links instead of direct external links whenever possible and using the "pagename" function any time a page's title needs to be repeated. These are trivial "standards" because the page looks the same regardless of which approach is used. The "pagename" function can protect all references to the page's name when/if the page needs to be renamed, but it's a small matter to do it manually, especially when it would take more time incorporating this function into the countless pages that don't use it. Placing the descriptions in the incorrect, "alphabetical" order actually does go against the Fandom standards. Removing the names of those who also appear in the images goes against the Fandom standards. Replacing a concise and accurate description with a poorly-written and inaccurate description goes against the Fandom standards. Re-adding an image that serves absolutely no purpose to this page and its intent goes against the Fandom standards. Continually going against these standards in favor of your own personal, stylistic edits is wiki vandalism. Your vandalism has been a persistent issue throughout your time on this wiki. You removed death descriptions, re-inserted deaths that did not occur, and replaced concise and accurate descriptions with your own superfluous and inaccurate descriptions on Mallory Jansen's page. Your explanation for your last edit was "I will fight you on this forever.", indicating that your edits were motivated by a personal desire to edit war, not to improve the page. That is vandalism. You continually removed a death entry from Emily Baldoni's page because it didn't contain a stylistic and unnecessary edit that only you wanted to have included. That is vandalism. And now we have the vandalism you're committing here because the Fandom standards aren't aligned with your own personal standards. The page should remain locked until you understand that your personal preferences go against the standards of this wiki and you are committing rampant vandalism by prioritizing your personal preferences. "Correcting" the page to your most recent change would mean incorrectly ordering her death descriptions, removing the names of those who also appear in the photos for no reason, restoring an unneeded photo for no reason, and re-adding a poorly-written description for no reason. Until you recognize why these edits harm the page, it's best to keep it locked to protect it from your rampant vandalism attempts.